Seunghan - Morning, Smoke and Rain Drops
by ChoEunHye12
Summary: "Jangan lupa pakai alas kaki, ya?" tukas Seungcheol. "Supaya aku tidak kedinginan, kan?" Jeonghan ingat itu, Seungcheol sering menegurnya. Seungcheol menggeleng, "Supaya hanya aku yang bisa menegurmu untuk pakai alas kaki". Jeonghan (Junghan) x Seungcheol (Scoups) Seventeen Seunghan Jeongcheol Cheolhan
Sudah pagi, tapi tidak tampak seperti pagi. Tidak ada matahari hangat, tidak ada burung berkicau. Tapi jam di handphone Jeonghan sudah menunjukkan pukul enam kurang.

Dengan hati-hati Jeonghan turun dari kasurnya. Jari-jari kakinya mengkerut, begitu kaki-kaki telanjangnya menyapa dinginnya lantai. Ia meraih kemejanya yang tergeletak begitu saja, kemudian menyampirkannya sembarangan di badannya. Sejurus kemudian, ia meraih bungkus rokok dan pemantiknya.

Jeonghan menyibak gorden kamarnya perlahan. Tidak ada cahaya matahari yang biasanya langsung menerobos masuk. Kaca jendelanya basah, dan berembun, sementara dirinya mendengar dengan jelas bagaimana titik-titik air menghantam dahan pohon. Bunga krisannya yang baru mekar kemarin sore, kini tampak menyedihkan, dipermainkan hujan.

KLAK!

Suara pemantik api. Jeonghan fokus membakar ujung batang rokok yang terselip di bibirnya. Ia mencoba menghisap perlahan-lahan, mencoba merasakan bagaimana asap menginvasi tenggorokannya.

"Uhuk!"

Tapi sayangnya, Jeonghan tidak sehebat seperti yang awalnya ia kira.

Lalu dengan anggun ia mendudukkan dirinya di kisi jendela. Dua jari tangan kanannya menjepit batang rokok, sementara tangan kirinya memeluk kedua lututnya sendiri.

Tadinya ia pikir ia sudah mahir merokok. Ini adalah kali ketika ia mencoba merokok, dari bungkus rokok yang sama dan pemantik yang sama, yang ia beli sejak satu bulan yang lalu. Seingatnya, kali pertama dan kali kedua ia merokok adalah karena ia sedih dan tertekan. Skripsinya tak kunjung usai, sedang dosen pembimbingnya mulai rajin mengoceh masalah drop out acap kali ia melakukan bimbingan. Tapi kali pertama dan kali kedua itu tidak berhasil, berakhir dengan ia mematikan batang rokok yang masih panjang. Kali ketiga, sekarang, ia masih tidak merasa bahwa ia bisa mentolerir asap yang masuk lewat mulutnya. Ia juga geli ketika tanpa sengaja asapnya keluar lewat lubang hidungnya. Bedanya, kini ia membiarkan rokoknya menyala, dan mencoba lagi untuk menghisapnya pelan-pelan.

"Jeonghan?"

Jeonghan tidak bergeming mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ekor matanya menangkap Seungcheol yang tengah memakai celana panjang dan bajunya, kemudian menghilang di balik pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka. Ia kemudian mendengus, kembali menoleh ke arah jendela.

Hujan tidak mau reda, kendati Jeonghan sudah memohon, bahkan memaki. Tapi airnya justru turun lebih deras dari saat pertama dia bangun.

Ia hanya ingin Seungcheol cepat pulang. Ia tidak ingin hujan menjadi alasan Seungcheol tetap tinggal.

Pintu kamar kembali terbuka. Jeonghan mendapati Seungcheol dengan senyumnya yang merekah. Di kedua tangannya ada dua cangkir kopi. Asapnya masih mengepul. Jeonghan sudah menebak, salah satu dari cangkir itu pasti untuknya. Dan sayangnya Seungcheol pasti lupa menambah air dingin. Jeonghan tidak suka minum panas, sayangnya Seungcheol terus-terusan lupa.

Semakin dekat, Jeonghan sadar bahwa senyum pria itu tidak secerah waktu pertama tadi masuk kamar. Bahkan bibirnya cenderung ditekuk. Jeonghan tidak mau ambil pusing apa yang Seungcheol pikirkan. Ia fokus pada asap rokoknya yang mengepul menabrak kaca jendela.

"Aku tidak tahu kamu merokok" tukas Seungcheol acuh. Ia meletakkan kedua cangkir panas itu di dekat kaki Jeonghan.

"Memang tidak" Jeonghan tidak acuh.

Tak lama kemudian tangan Seungcheol bergerak membuka jendela. Terang saja udara dingin masuk merobos, menusuk tubuh Jeonghan yang hanya dibalut celana panjang dan kemeja yang disampirkan asal. Kontan, Jeonghan memeluk kedua lututnya semakin erat.

"Makanya, pakai baju yang benar" lagi-lagi Seungcheol menukas, dan lagi-lagi Jeonghan tidak peduli.

Jeonghan kembali mendekatkan pangkal rokok ke bibirnya yang tipis. Kali ini dengan sangat pelan, ia menghisap asap melalui busa filter yang diapit bibirnya. Sedikit-demi sedikit asap masuk ke mulutnya.

Bagus, pikir Jeonghan. Ia menahan napas.

Sekarang giliran bagaimana mengeluarkannya.

Ia menarik batang rokok menjauh dari mulutnya. Lagi-lagi dengan sangat pelan ia mendorong asap-asap yang ada di mulutnya. Tapi seolah kehabisan napas, ia justru menghirup udara dari hidungnya dan berakhir tersedak. Tenggorokannya terasa perih, terbatuk-batuk layaknya orang tersedak. Asap berhamburan dari mulut dan hidungnya, seiring dengan batuknya yang kian menjadi.

Seungcheol merebut batang rokok yang terselip di jari Jeonghan, dan membuangnya melalui jendela. Air hujan segera mematikan apinya. Tapi asapnya tetap tidak mau pergi. Sekarang kamar Jeonghan bau rokok, Seungcheol tidak suka. Sangat tidak cocok dengan image Jeonghan yang dikenalnya sebagai lelaki riang.

"Kamu kenapa sih?! Bagun tidur langsung merokok, sudah begitu dari tadi cuek!" Seungcheol mulai marah

"Tanya sendiri pada dirimu!" Dengus Jeonghan. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa Seungcheol yang marah. Bukankah seharusnya ia yang marah?

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku yang harus bertanya?" nada bicara Seungcheol mulai naik, "Kenapa bukan kamu yang bilang? Kamu pikir aku cenayang?"

Jeonghan diam. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya. Tangannya mengepal kuat, menahan emosi yang kini menupuk di dadanya. Asap kopi mengepul, warna kopinya pekat. Jeonghan mendengus lagi, Seungcheol lupa memasukkan creme ke kopinya.

"Jeonghan!" bentak Seungcheol. Pria itu sebal karena tidak menerima respon yang berarti dari Jeonghan, lawan bicaranya. Lalu dengan kasar ia menarik dagu Jeonghan agar mau menoleh padanya. Yang ia dapati hanya mata Jeonghan yang menatapnya nyalang.

"Kamu seharusnya pulang sekarang" ucap Jeonghan lirih

Seungcheol melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Jeonghan. Masih jam enam pagi, pikir Seungcheol. Tapi yang ada di otak Jeonghan justru sekarang sudah pukul enam pagi.

"Bisa-bisa Yerin menunggu terlalu lama" tambah Jeonghan lagi, namun kali ini ia membuang mukanya kembali ke arah jendela. Seungcheol menatapnya nanar.

Akhirnya Seungcheol tahu ia salah. Tidak, dari awal pun ia sudah tahu ia salah. Menyembunyikan tiga tahun hubungannya dengan Yerin, perempuan yang tidak sengaja ditemuinya di stasiun. Dari awal ia tahu, berhubungan di belakang Jeonghan memang salah. Ia tahu ia telah menyakiti hati Jeonghan, seseorang yang menjadi kekasihnya, sejak tahun kedua di SMA, tujuh tahun yang lalu.

"Ini terakhir kali kamu datang ke sini, pas kamu pulang, aku akan mengganti password apartemenku" tukas Jeonghan lirih.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena empat jam lagi kamu punya keluarga baru. Iya, kan?"

Karena empat jam lagi ia dan Yerin akan menikah.

Cepat atau lambat, sudah pasti Seungcheol akan mengakui semuanya. Tapi tidak sekarang, ketika ia masih sangat mencintai Jeonghan. Ia mencintai Jeonghan, dan juga Yerin.

Takdir berkata lain, tahu-tahu ia melihat Jeonghan datang di pesta melepas lajangnya semalam. Mingyu yang mengundang. Si Bodoh itu tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hubungannya dengan Jeonghan. Pun hubungannya dengan Yerin. Si Bodoh itu hanya tahu Seungcheol akan menikah tanpa tahu kapan ia punya kekasih.

"Aku masih mencintaimu, Jeonghan" ucap Seungcheol lirih. Tapi Jeonghan tidak bergeming. Hujan semakin deras, Jeonghan tidak bisa berhenti melihat bunga krisannya yang tengah merunduk.

"Aku tahu"

"Aku minta maaf"

"Bukan masalah. Aku hanya kecewa, kamu tidak memberitahuku dari awal. Mungkin kalau aku tahu dari dulu, rasanya tidak akan seburuk ini."

Jeonghan beranjak meraih jaket Seungcheol di gantungan. Sejurus kemudian ia mendorong Seungcheol keluar dari apartemennya.

"Kamu harus pulang sekarang. Pengantin pria yang menunggu pengantin wanitanya. Bukan sebaliknya."

Seungcheol memandang Jeonghan yang berdiri di belakang pintu, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk segera menutupnya. Jeonghan menatap matanya sendu. Pun dengan dirinya. Ia merasa sangat berdosa sekarang.

"Selamat tinggal" ucap Jeonghan.

Terakhir yang ia lihat adalah air mata Jeonghan yang jatuh dari dagu.

 **.o0o.**

Seungcheol melangkah gontai. Jadi begini akhirnya. Ia meninggalkan Jeonghan, dan menikah dengan Yerin. Ia kemudian menertawai dirinya sendiri. Ia bahagia dengan Jeonghan, kenapa ia harus meninggalkan Jeonghan? Kenapa bukan Yerin saja yang ditinggalkannya?

Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar derap kaki buru-buru. Sesuatu menubruknya, ia sedikit limbung. Dua tangan pucat melingkar di perutnya, dan Seungcheol tahu kalau itu pasti Jeonghan.

"Tanganku kaku sekali, aku tidak bisa mengganti password-nya"

Seungcheol dapat mendengar suara Jeonghan yang bergetar terisak. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Jeonghan yang dingin, yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Kalau begitu jangan diganti" ia juga ingin menangis sekarang.

"Tapi aku harus menggantinya"

"Kamu ganti pun aku akan terus datang. Aku akan menunggu di depan pintu sampai kamu keluar."

Ada jeda sedikit, jeda yang mendebarkan.

"Jangan, Yerin akan mencarimu"

Seungcheol dapat merasakan punggungnya semakin basah.

"Aku akan datang setiap hari sampai kamu bosan"

Lalu semakin basah.

"Aku tidak bisa bosan selama itu kamu"

Seungcheol melepaskan kedua tangan Jeonghan yang melingkar. Ia mendapati wajah Jeonghan begitu merah dan basah. Lalu ia tangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi Jeonghan, dan menghapus air mata yang tertinggal.

"Kalau nanti kamu dapat orang yang lebih baik, jangan lupa hubungi aku, ya?"

Jeonghan tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengangguk.

Seungcheol melirik ke bawah, mendapati kaki Jeonghan yang telanjang, walau jari-jarinya mengkerut kedinginan. Kebiasaan kecil Jeonghan yang sulit Seungcheol lupakan.

"Jangan lupa pakai alas kaki, ya?" tukas Seungcheol

"Supaya aku tidak kedinginan, kan?" Jeonghan ingat itu, Seungcheol sering menegurnya.

Seungcheol menggeleng, "Supaya hanya aku yang bisa menegurmu untuk pakai alas kaki"

Sejurus kemudian Jeonghan menghambur ke pelukannya, "Jangan beri tahu aku kalau nanti kamu punya anak"

Seungcheol mengangguk.

"Jangan undang aku di pesta ulang tahun anak kalian"

Seungcheol mengangguk lagi.

"Jangan undang aku di pesta ulang tahun pernikahan kalian"

Lagi-lagi Seungcheol mengangguk.

"Aku akan menemuimu besok" giliran Seungcheol yang bicara.

Giliran Jeonghan yang mengangguk.

"Aku akan datang lagi besoknya"

Giliran Jeonghan yang mengangguk lagi.

"Aku akan datang terus sampai kamu dapat orang yang tepat"

Lagi-lagi giliran Jeonghan yang mengangguk.

 **.o0-FIN-0o.**

Aaakkk, Seventeen come back! Ga kuat lihat Jeonghan! Ga kuat lihat Jeonghan sama Seungcheol foto berdua! Ga kuat pokoknya ga kuat!

Oh iya, ini cross-post di Wattpad yaaa

Btw, gimana nih ff-nya? Ngena nggak? Ada lagu nih yang kayaknya enak kalau didengerin sambil baca. Padahal artinya ga nyambung sama sekali. Judulnya She Is, yang nyanyi Clazziquai. Paling udah pada tahu. Tapi lagunya enak banget kannn?


End file.
